Heiwana
"I am the Archian spirit of light and peace." - Heiwana 'Heiwana '''is the Archian spirit of ''light ''and ''peace. ''She is one of the oldest known Archian spirits, having lived for more than 10,000 years and more than centuries before the first humans were born. She, along with her uneasy alliance with the spirit of darkness and chaos '''Kaosu, '''they have spent much of their spirit time balancing Archia with light and dark, as Archian spirits must live with darkness and light; one cannot exist without the other. History The Warp Heiwana was one of the first 10 spirits to form inside the ''Warp, ''a supernatural world that is inhabitated by Archian spirits. Kaosu, the ancient Archian spirit of darkness and chaos, eventually sought to seek power and engulf the spirit and physical world into darkness. Because of his decision, Heiwana continously battled him in the spirit and physical world in a desperate attempt to keep darkness from covering the world from light and keeping balance between light and dark. Despite Kaosu's attempts to escape her grip and seek out his goals, he failed to bring darkness to the world. The Physical World A couple centuries later, Kaosu briefly escaped her grasp and flew through the portal that linked the Warp to the Physical World. As Kaosu flew through the mountains of the Physical World, Heiwanna caught up to him and restrained him once again. Despite his obvious lock, they continued to battle each other and brawl, causing much destruction to the enviroment around them. When the first humans were born, Heiwanna flew to the human villages to warn them to stay away from Kaosu, as he was strong enough to wipe out acres of villages with ease. The humans disregarded her and called her a "flying blue kite," much to her dismay. Now desperate, she transformed into her human form. Even with her new appearance, she was made fun of by the humans and disregarded her and called her "crazy." Thousands of years later, Heiwana still continues to keep Kaosu from throwing the world into darkness. However, she formed an uneasy alliance with him, teaming up to defeat enemies that are too strong for her to handle alone. Eventually, she met and befriended Ella. Personality Being the peace and light bringer for the Archians, she can be abrasive to anyone who posed a threat to it. During her "youth" stages, she was judgemental toward humankind and held a strong prejudice for them, deeming them all to lack nobility and respect for others but themselves. However, as she "matured," she realized she was too harsh to judge humans and deemed them to have such nobility and respectful behavior in the inside. Abilities Spiritual Abilities Being a spirit, she possesses supernatural abilities. She can become invisible at will and teleport place to place. Her teleportation is limited, only being able to teleport for only 20 miles without having to move around to teleport for another 20. She can shoot light blue energy beams from her "face" to quickly defeat her opponents. Her main transportation method is flight, being able to fly high in the sky for as long as she wants. She can also enter a physical being's body, however, her fusing with a physical entity will put them in mortal danger. If she stays in their body for too long, the host will die. Transformation One of her notable spirit powers is ''transformation. ''This allows her to transform into a female human who looks about 20 years old. In her human form, she wears a white and blue dress, has pure white skin, and has blue make up, resembling the patterns on her spirit form. She glows a dimly lit shine of light. She refuses to transform into her human form because of "past events." In her human form, she is a master waterbender, capable of creating giant tsunamis with ease or being able to capsize ships with ease. Trivia *Heiwana has the same apperance as ''Raava ''from ''The Legend of Korra. Theme Song Category:Archian Spirit, Category:Spirit Category:Ancient Category:Female Category:INickayeI